battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
2.85 Patch
Announced: April 15, 2013 Released: April 19, 2013 Missions: There are 27 new missions in this update! As unrest spreads across the Frontier, you begin to see some of the fallout from your struggles with the Silver Wolves. Morgan, Floyd, and the rest of the gang see it too and begin to question how helpful they really are. Tutorial Updates: In our continued effort to improve the Tutorial, we've added the following improvements: :The first fight against the Raiders is a little easier and better informs how you place units. :Bright, shiny arrows will help guide you through starting missions, using the build menu, and building resources on your land. Ancient Sentinel: There's a new sinister robot on the Frontier! If you have defeated the Ancient Construct at least once, you will encounter the Ancient Sentinel at the Ruins (at Level 50). New Units: Newly trained forces join the fight, including the Aces 650cc, Field Agent, Laser Sniper, Laser Tank and Heavy Arctic Tank! Unit Fixes: :Wolf Grenadier: You'll gain an ability slot at Rank 3 instead of Rank 2. His dodge has also been adjusted so that Rank 1 dodge is a little lower and Ranks 2 - 5 dodge is boosted. :Adult Bigfoot: We fixed an attack animation, so these big guys no longer lose their legs! :Arctic Tank: The hit animation used by this (and several other units) has been fixed and will no longer cause crashes! :Deadeye: This unit can no longer be infected in the Infection Test Facility. Shop Fixes: :The Cocktail Lounge is no longer listed as both a Goods Shop and a Drinks Shop. :The Death Pepper is no longer growable at the Farm, only at the Field. Additional Fixes: :Wildlife and scouting Silver Wolves were temporarily scared away by the level increase, but they're back with this update ready to take you on! Encounters will spawn again in the Boar Badlands, Raptor Nest, and World Map at levels 51 - 55. :Skarborough is now an ally that can be assisted from day to day. :If a friend defeats an occupation for you and you reject the help, the occupation will now eventually expire. :If you start a raid or occupation but do not finish the first battle, the zone will appear on the person's land and will now eventually expire. :Fixed a bug where you could occupy more buildings than you should have been able to. :Fixed a bug where environmental effects carry over to PvP. :Fixed a bug where placing multiple premium decorations would get you stuck in placement mode. :Fixed a bug where hero units were being ignored during army placement. :Fixed a bug where you could start a battle with no units. :Fixed a bug causing the name and icon for encounters to disappear after a Fight a Friend match. :Fixed a bug where land expansion workers would show up in the wrong pace. :Various other UI, mission, and bug fixes. Source: http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=44289 Category:Patches Category:2.85 Patch Category:Battle Nations News